Nikki
by intheknowgrl24-7
Summary: A story about the new girl Nikki and her past with Logan. How this friendship and others are tested. Also, Quinn and Logan's relationship is put to the test.


This is the story of after the prom and everyone is already used to Quogan. Stuff goes down.

So get ready...

Season 5

Senior year

Friends: Logan, Quinn, Zoey, Chase, Lola, Michael, Dana, Nicole, and Lisa.

Background: Friends all sit at the same table, Quogan and friendships are tested.

So we start with all of our friends at lunch. There's a new girl here, a senior girl. Her name is Nikki, a beautiful African-American girl, who is a bit of a tomboy.

We close in at our group of friends, already in depth of their conversation. Talking about random things, as is the usual for this group of friends. Logan gets up to throw away his trash.

He walks over to the trash can, throws his trash away, and heads back to the table. But on the way there, Logan spots a girl from his past. It looks like her! He calls out her name, "Nikki?!" Logan yells. "Logan?!" She yells back.

She starts running towards him. This Nikki girl runs to give him a hug with a little jump. Logan holds on to her and spins her around.

The students of PCA of course hace to pysche it and they all yell, "Oooooooooo!" Everyone else is watching this unfold in front of their eyes. Who is this girl? They wonder, isn't Logan dating Quinn?

"Ahem," Quinn says.

Logan puts Nikki down and turns towards his friends.

"Logan," Zoey starts, "whose your friend?"

"Yeah, who is she?" Everyone agrees.

"She, is Nikki, my best friend from when I was younger," Logan said, "And Nikki, this Zoey, Chase, Lola, Michael, Dana, Nicole, Lisa, and my beautiful girlfriend Quinn."

"Hi," The group said.

"Here, sit down," Logan says to Nikki.

"So," Quinn says to Nikki, "what brings you to PCA?"

"Well, I am here at PCA to see how boarder school is like and it felt like it wad time for me to come back to Cali." Nikki says.

Dana asks, "You left California? Why?"

"There was some bad memories here when I was younger. I had to leave, but I am back now," Nikki answered.

Nicole asked, "You have a boyfriend?"

"Well that was direct," Nikki joked, "actually, I just got out of a relationship,"

"Hey what's with the twenty questions?" Chase asked, being the reasonable one.

"Is it so wrong we want to know about the new girl?" Lola asked Chase.

"Again with the questions!" Chase joked.

"Yeah well, I gotta go," Nikki said, "I have try outs, I'll make sure to get to know each one of you," Nikki started getting up to leave.

"And I've got tutoring," Logan said, getting up. "See you guys later," Logan left, but not before giving Quinn a peck on the cheek and leaving in the opposite direction of Nikki.

"So..." Lola said, "what do we think of this Nikki girl?"

"She seems nice enough," Quinn said.

"Nice?" Lola said skeptically, "she ran to your boyfriend in movie style! She's obviously bad news."

"I don't know, she seems ok, Lola," Lisa said.

"I'm with Lola on this Lil Lisa," Michael, " I mean, we never even heard of this Nikki girl before today,"

"Right, who is she really and why hasn't Logan mentioned her before?" Lola added.

"Why do you keep calling her Nikki girl," Chase wondered aloud.

Dana asked Quinn if Logan had ever told her about Nikki before.

"Now that I think about it... no," Quinn answered.

"Hey she did say that she left some bad memories here," Zoey said, being the voice of reason, "Maybe Logan knew about it or is apart of it and that's why he didn't tell anybody,"

"Makes sense," Nicole agreed.

"So, then what happened between them?" Chase saying what the whole group was thinking.

**Way back when... **

Logan and Nikki were became friends becuase Nikki's mom, April Nunez, had been a maid for Malcolm Reese, Logan's dad. One day, April had brought her daughter to her work. They were only about 4, when they met and they became fast friends.

They had nicknames for each other, Nikki's was Mickey and Logan's was

One day, when they were about 10 and thier last summer before they started going to middle school. Logan's mom, Candance, had started to get really sick and delusional. April tried to take care of her. Candance had accused Malcolm and April of having an affair. Candance had died that summer and April had gotten the sickness as well and died that summer as well.

It ruined both families. Nikki left to D.C. in Washington to live with her grandparents(her Dad had already passed away), where she got in with a bad crowd, even with her smarts. Logan turned from the nice and sweet little boy to the egotistical jerk we all know and love. And of course it hurt Malcolm, so much that he dove into work and women and forgot all about his son. Nikki said she left because she could've staid with the Reese's, but chose to go to the other side of the country. Logan doesn't know if he can ever forgive her for that. They needed each other. That was the bad memory that had happened.

Death in the family.

So, this is my new story, hope you guys like it!

intheknowgrl24-7


End file.
